In The Dark
by Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan
Summary: A Dark RWBY AU. (Rated M for graphic violence, strong language and a overall dark, and sad tone.) [Discontinued].
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first time writing a dark story; this will stay as a one-shot, unless you guys want me to continue. But for now, hope you enjoy what I have written._**

* * *

'Why… Of all the things that can go wrong in the world; why did this have to happen? ' Summer thought to herself as she ran through the woods at the speed of a mad woman. Summer Rose is the fastest Huntress in all of Vale, even without the use of her semblance. However, she has never run that fast in her whole life. 'How could this all go wrong? '

Summer sprinted through the woods; tears in her eyes, heart pounding fast and body aching with every step. She just wanted a peaceful day today; a peaceful day to spend with her girls, her husband, and her best friend. She just wanted to share one beautiful moment with everyone that makes this a life worth living. However, in the world of Remnant: wishes like that never stay that way for long. Whenever anyone feels a single moment of peace; that is when people are most vulnerable. That is when the monsters come.

The Creatures of Grimm; appearing out of nowhere, they were too quiet for comfort. Even though three of the greatest Huntsmen in Vale were present; they could not hear them until it was too late. In all the confusion, while fighting off the hell spawns; Ruby, Summers beautiful flower, ran away in fear. Qrow stayed back to fight the Grimm, while Taiyang got his daughter somewhere safe; allowing Summer to go find her Ruby.

"Ruby, where are you!" Summer screams through the woods; the anxiety in her chest building with each second; her heart feeling heavier, but she was not letting it slow her down. 'Please be all right Ruby, I'm coming to get you.' Tears continue to roll down her eyes; blurring her vision, but she refused to stop.

Summer heard the leaves ruffle from the trees above; they were stalking her. She did not know how many there were exactly, but it was a lot to say the least. They were hunting after Summers emotional torment. 'Dammit, I don't have time for this!' Two Beowolves leaped in front of her; she reaches for her scythe while at her top speed and runs past the beasts, decapitating them. Their heads disintegrated before they hit the ground; then their bodies. Nothing was stopping her. More Grimm leaped out of the trees and gave chase. Summer leaped to one of the trees and propels herself forward like a rocket; she turns around and uses her scythes built-in rifle to destroy the pursuing monsters behind her. She returns her attention to the path in front of her; and lands back on the ground, continuing to move forward. The forest became thicker with trees every second; making it harder to maneuver at her top speed, but still refused to stop.

Out of nowhere; a Beowolf leaps from behind a tree and slams its arm on to Summer's face, knocking her back. She bounces on the ground two times before lying down in pain. Her face, knees, and stomach; all scratched up; if it was not for her aura, her wounds would be a lot worse. Summer's inner thoughts screaming in a mix of anger and desperation as she mentally curses to herself. Seven more Beowolves emerged from the woods; surrounding the Huntress.

Summer never lets her anger get the better of her; always staying calm and collected in situations like this when she was a part of Team STRQ. However, her daughter's life is on the line; and these Beowolves crossing her path, is the last mistake they will ever make.

Summer readied her scythe and charged the beasts with an emotional filled scream. Lopping off one of their heads with her scythe, before quickly turning around and slicing in half, the one beside it; two Grimm charge her from the back; but with a quick one-hundred-eighty-degree turn, Summer cuts both monsters open; killing them. A Beowolf slashes her arm, causing Summer to leap back; her aura weakened to the point where it stayed active, but the skin broke and bled. She ignores the pain, however.

She blows a hole in the center of one of the monsters with her rifle, then uses her semblance to move at her top speed; circling around the dark beasts, cutting open their guts; killing them. Summer shoots several Grimm across from her while traveling at this dangerously fast speed; not paying attention to where was going, the Huntress slams her shin into a tree, breaking her leg; but like with her arm, she pays no attention to the pain.

With each black beast she slew; her heart pounded faster, her anger grew stronger, wounds only got worse as the fight dragged on. But nothing is keeping this mother from her baby. She lets out another scream; the entire forest filled with the sounds of scythe slashes and gunfire, spilled blood, and broken bones; along with screaming from both Grimm and Huntress. "JUST DIE YOU EVIL BASTARDS!" Continuing to cut the monsters to nothing but ash; her scythe blade grew duller with each swipe, her rifle about to run out of ammunition; but she kept on fighting until eventually every single monster was dead. Summer had won.

Summer leaned on her scythe; huffing and puffing from exhaustion. Her beautiful white cloak was now red with blood. Her aura used up; about every bone in her body broken, and was bleeding everywhere; she bled from her arms, legs, stomach, breasts, and face. Not dropping dead at this moment was nothing short of a miracle. Summer used her scythe as a crutch, to move forward, her goal still in her mind; find Ruby. Looking up; her vision distorted from the mixture of sweat, blood and tears; seeing another Beowolf. This one was larger than the ones she fought; it was an Alpha. She looked closer at the monster and saw something in its jaws. Summer could not make out what it was; it looked like a poor rabbit unluckily crossed its path. Summer got closer to the Alpha. 'No, it could not be a rabbit; it's too large. What's hanging from the side of its mouth?'

The Alpha turns its head to Summer; giving her a better look. 'Wait… is… is... that? No.' Summer felt her heart stop; her limbs turn to gelatin as she drops to the ground; staring in complete and utter terror at what the Beowolf has… and cries out in an agonizing, blood-curdling scream "RUBY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Qrow charged towards the Ursa in front of him, slicing its chest open with his sword; instantaneously killing the beast. The Huntsman turns to the three remaining monsters; standing his ground, readying for their next attack. He widens his stance and raises his sword. One of the Grimm slams its paws on the ground, sending a small tremor towards him. The swordsman charges toward the monster; jumping before the shock wave met his feet. Qrow lands back on the ground, slicing the beast's head off with a single strike.

The remaining creatures charged towards the Huntsman: one from the left and the other from the right. Qrow uses his swords built-in shotgun to launch himself into the air; just enough to avoid the charge. The beasts slam into each other, disorienting them. He lands on one of the monster's backs, then stabbed it with his sword; killing the beast. The last Ursa lunges at Qrow, he successfully blocked the attack, but the monster's strength still forced him back; if it were not for his aura and semblance interfering with the fight, the damage would be a lot worse.

Qrow sees a sharp branch about to break off a tree above the Grimm; snapped from the others shock wave. The swordsman stands ready, waiting for the Ursa to move just to the right place. 'Come on… just a little closer… now!' He shoots the tree: snapping the branch off and impaling the Grimm through the head; it dies instantly.

As the last Grimm turned to ash, Qrow leans on his sword; breathing hard from his exhausting battle. 'It's over.' Despite a few visibly painful scratches, he was fine. His health did not matter to him now. He is just glad to have given Tai the time to get Yang somewhere safe, and Summer the chance to find Ruby. That is what he hoped anyway. Then, a scream of pure distress echoes through the forest; catching the Huntsman completely off guard. He recognized who it was, 'Summer.' The Huntsman shape-shifted into his bird form and quickly flies off to find his partner.

Qrow's mind was racing, Summer is one of the toughest Huntresses he has ever met; did something happen to her… or did something happen to… 'Dammit, don't even think about anything like that. She's okay, they both are.' Qrow flies through the path Summer took; hoping it would be easier to find her. 'Hang on Sum, Kid, I'm coming. Everything will be okay.'

Qrow flew through the forest; following his partner's path; sharp eyes tracking the footprints below; seeing not only Summer's, but also, ones that belong to Beowolves; a large pack of them. Qrow flew faster, dodging the branches as he soared through the woods; continuing to watch the ground below for Summer and Ruby. The Beowolf tracks became fewer with every couple of meters. 'Summer took them out, thank God.' Qrow lets out a small sigh, relieved that she did not become one of their victims.

However, that peace of mind ended when he notices blood on the ground. The red in the grass distracted the avian Huntsman, almost crashing himself into a tree, he quickly moves out-of-the-way before colliding with it. 'Summer and Ruby; they're fine, they're okay… just focus.' Qrow flew further after the blood and eventually found his teammate but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Summer Rose's beautiful white cloak was dark red with blood; she was on the ground next to her scythe; sitting frozen in place and bleeding everywhere; her expression filled with pure fear and sorrow. Summer looked like she was… 'No, she's still alive.' Qrow looked over and saw a giant Beowolf approach her; an Alpha. The beast had something in its jaws: something large and red; Qrow could not make out what the monster had, and believed it was none of his concern now; he was not letting that thing, lay a single claw on his partner.

The Alpha Beowolf charges toward Summer at a terrifyingly fast speed; Summer was still not moving, leaving herself wide open for the attack; the monster lunges at her with its extended claws, Qrow quickly transforms back to his human form and kicks the Beowolf; disorienting and making the beast drop whatever it had. Qrow turns to check on his partner. "Summer, are you, all right?" Summer did not respond; she just looked past Qrow with a frozen, horrified expression on her face. "Summer…" The Alpha jumps and pins Qrow to the ground; with all his strength, the Huntsman kicks the beast off him; and away from Summer.

Qrow readies his sword and charges at the Grimm. The Alpha was smarter and faster than a normal Beowolf; it knew how to fight against Huntsmen. The large beast continues to dodge Qrow's strikes; dancing around him, looking for any weaknesses to exploit. Qrow studied the beast's movements as well, trying to predict what it will do next; he fires his shotgun at the monster's feet, but it just dodges them; the Alpha charges at the Huntsman, swiping its claws at monstrously fast speeds. Qrow blocks the strikes with his sword and tries to slash its stomach, the Beowolf jumps back before the blade made contact; landing on all fours. The Huntsman fires his shotgun at the monsters exposed head; the Alpha's tougher body can survive injuries that would destroy a normal Beowolf, but the surprise attack left it stunned.

Qrow uses his shotgun to give him a greater boost in speed as he charges the Alpha; the Grimm regains its conscious and moves out of the Huntsman's way; but not before he slices off one of its arms. The monster howls in pain; then grabs Qrow's leg with its remaining arm and slams him on the ground hard, breaking his aura; then tossed the swordsman at a tree.

Qrow groans in pain as he gets up; he feels a sharp pain go up his leg; the Alpha's claws dug into his flesh; the injury was not severe, but it hurt like hell. The Alpha was holding on to where its arm once was; weakened by the injury. Qrow grips his sword tightly as the weapon begins making a gear-cranking noise; the blade starts bending forward, creating a razor-sharp, teeth-like pattern; the grip extending out like a staff. His powerful sword, now a deadly scythe.

Qrow grips the scythe with both hands; using his shotgun to give himself another boost of speed. The Alpha charges at him in a blind rage; the Huntsman swings his scythe at the Alpha, just as it swipes its claw at Qrow; the scythe hits the monster first, slicing its entire upper half off; destroying the beast. The sheer force of the attack creates a wind blade that leaves a deep slash on the trees behind the Grimm.

Qrow breathes out in relief as his scythe returns to a sword; he turns around to check on Summer, and sees her holding within her arms what the Alpha had in its mouth. "C-come on baby girl… open… open your eyes… please… open your eyes for mamma…" Summer mutters with sorrow in her voice. Qrow's eyes widen in shock, realizing what is going on. 'No, please tell me that not…'

"Please... open your eyes… Ruby!" Summer shrieks in agony; holding her lifeless child within her arms. Qrow just stood there; devastated, as the cry of raw emotion echoes in his ears. Staring in grief and self-loathing; at the mother and daughter. 'I didn't make it in time... I failed them... it's all my fault.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Why her… She didn't deserve any of this, neither of them did.' Taiyang took the news hard; losing a child, is the worst thing that could ever happen to a parent. The mixture of emotions swelled within him; sadness, anger, and other emotions he did not know how to describe; he felt as if they were about to violently burst out; paining him severely. But he could not grieve now; not with Summer like this.

After Qrow found Summer, the two men quickly brought her to the nearest hospital; she had lost a large amount of blood and was on the verge of death; the doctors tended to her physical injuries, but her mental ones continued to tear away at her; as she desperately called for her daughter.

Tai sat on a bench outside the operating room with his daughter, Yang. He clenched his hands together, trying to stay strong, and not breakdown; for both Summer's and Yang's sakes. "Dad, is Mom going to be okay?" The little golden-haired girl asked with deep concern. Tai did not have the heart to tell her, what happened to Ruby; he could not do that to Yang, not while Summer is like this.

Tai tried to hold back the tears; the build-up of emotions began taking its toll on him. "Yes Yang, she'll be okay, Mom will be okay." The blonde-haired man desperately wished that Qrow was here; Summer needed him here, just as much as Tai.

As soon as they got Summer to the hospital, Qrow went off to God knows where; the poor man holding himself and his semblance responsible for all of this. He was taking it as hard as everyone else, and believed that they would be better off if he was gone. Tai did not blame him for any of this.

The doctors finally came out of the room after an agonizingly long wait. "Mr. Xiao Long."

Tai breathed in, then out, trying to keep his cool. "Is my wife… is she, all right?"

"Physically, she is fine; we were able to stop the bleeding, stitch up her scars and splinted all of her broken bones."

Tai was glad Summer was alive, but something was telling him, it is not as simple as he is hoping.

"However, the trauma from…" The doctor pauses, trying to find the right words to say, but could not. "She is still in shock and is not responding to anything; with your consent, we would like to keep her here for now."

"Will she be all right?"

"Mr. Xiao Long it is not that…"

"Just give me an answer!" Tai snapped with anger in his tone, realizing how he sounded, he took a moment to collect himself. "I'm sorry… I'm just…"

The doctor looked at the worried husband; sighing sympathetically. "Mr. Xiao Long, I can only imagine what you're going through now. But please try to understand, this trauma isn't something that will heal overnight."

"I… understand." Tai answers, still trying his hardest not to let his emotions get the better of him, he must stay strong. "Can we see her?"

"Of course, but don't take too long." The doctor leaves the father and daughter, giving them privacy.

Tai walks over to Yang and offers his hand to her. "Come on, let's go see your Mother."

The little blonde girl is reluctant takes her father's hand; not sure if she wanted to see her mother; based on what the doctor had said. "It's okay, sweetheart; everything will be okay." Tai tried reassuring his little girl, but was just lying to himself; he was the most terrified to see his wife, not knowing what to expect. Yang took her father's hand, trusting him as she sat up off the bench to go see her mother.

Tai and Yang enter Summers room; she was in a greenish-blue hospital gown, her whole body covered in stitches and bandages and a cast on her right arm. Her red and black hair was a mess and her face showing clear exhaustion, with bags and dark circles under her silver eyes, her head looking down. Tai stepped closer to his wife, clenching on to his daughter's hand. "Summer…" Tai choked slightly on the word, not knowing what to do.

Tai found and sat in a chair next to Summer's bed, he put his daughter on his lap. "Summer, it's me… Tai." Summer did not respond. "Yang's here with me... we're all worried about you…"

Yang leaned in and grabbed her mother's hand. "Mom…" Summer still did not respond.

Tai continued trying to hold back the flood of emotions. "Summer… please…"

"It… It just isn't fair." Summer quietly says. "She didn't deserve any of this…" Summer looked about ready to cry again, but did not. She was tired of crying. "I wasn't fast enough… I couldn't save her… what's the point of all of this, Taiyang?"

Taiyang did not understand what his wife was asking. "Point?"

"You… Me… Qrow… and Raven… we're all given these gifts, and Ozpin taught how to use them at Beacon… with all the training… learning… and arduous work we've poured into them… and I couldn't even…" Summer clenched her fists. "So, what was the damn point?"

Tai looked at the woman he loved, he had never seen her so broken. Tai looked down and remembered that Yang was with him; he could not let her see her mother like this, he could not do this to her. "Yang, sweetie."

The child looks up at her father, still worried.

"Your Mom and I need to talk; can you please wait outside for us?"

"O… okay." The little girl agrees with her father's wishes. Tai puts her down on to the ground; she runs outside to wait. Tai waited for the door to close, before turning back to his wife.

"Summer… none of this is your fault." Tai gently placed his hand on hers, taking caution to not hurt her.

"I tried protecting her from the atrocious horrors of this world… and I… I couldn't."

"There have been no Grimm sightings in Patch for years; none of us could have known." Tai says with melancholy in his tone, still trying to stay strong.

"But that's our job, Taiyang." Summer snapped. "We're supposed to ready ourselves for them. This is all my fault; I was a damn fool to believe we could have a true moment of peace; and now… because of me… she's gone forever."

Tai opened his mouth, ready to say something; he did not know if the words he was about to say would help, but he had to try at least. "Summer, I am hurting as much as you are; hell, it would be easier for me to break down into tears, but I can't; I have to stay strong for you, and for Yang; she misses you." The blonde-haired man's eyes began tearing up a bit. "Yang lost one mother; she can't lose another. Please, Summer; I beg you." Sadness begins filling his voice. "We'll have our time to grieve, but please… please be strong… for her." Tai clasped Summers hand with both of his.

Summer looks over at Tai, then at the door; she knew deep down, she could not drag Yang into this grief. "I don't know if I'm strong enough, Taiyang." Summer quietly says turning to her husband. "But I'll try… For her."

Taiyang nods, still trying to hold back his sadness. Nothing will ever be able to go back to normal, nothing is going to be all right; they both knew that. However, Yang needs the two of them now more than ever; especially once she knows… the truth. For now, all they could do; all they could hope for, is to have the will to try.


	4. Chapter 4

"Another." Qrow asked the bartender for another round of cheap whiskey. The bartender handed the Huntsman another glass of the alcohol; Qrow lost track of how much he drank, and he did not care; he would rather drink himself to death than deal with what he is feeling now.

That look… that traumatized look on Summer's face; that image forever seared into his brain. 'I did that to her, I caused this.' When he had to tell Taiyang… nothing could be more gut wrenchingly painful than looking his best friend in the eye and telling him the truth. 'I killed her.' Tai, Summer, and little Yang. 'I had hurt all three of them, in the worst way imaginable.' Qrow drinks down the liquor, the taste made him want to vomit. 'Shit whiskey, for a shit man.'

"Another." The bartender hands Qrow another round. He stares at it for a second before he lifts it up to drink.

"Stop it!" A voice catches Qrow's attention. It was from one of the waitresses, a Faunus with foxlike ears, and a tail; she was serving four men, who were getting too handsy with her. This place is known for having questionable customers: cutthroats, thieves, and Huntsmen who dishonor the title; nothing make's Qrow's stomach turn than the latter, and those four schmucks were it.

"I said, stop it; you pervert!" The waitress snapped.

"Come on foxy, me and the boys just want to show you a good time. We'll pay you good for it." A large, bald, and dumb faced member of the group said.

"I'm not that kind of waitress, now leave me alone!"

The thug grabbed her by the hand. "I love it when they play hard-to-get."

"Let go!"

Qrow's grip on his glass grew tighter, he turned from his stool to the four ruffians. "Hey! You, the one with the stupid face; she said no! Now leave her alone, some people would like to enjoy their drinks in peace."

"Oh, sod off, what's this little fox to you; she someone special in your heart?"

"No, but I've been having a shit week; so, I'll ask you again politely. Leave. Her. Alone." Qrow said with menace in his tone.

The thug just laughs. "And what are you going to do a…" Before he could even finish, Qrow throws the glass at him, shattering the shot and knocking the goon out. The three remaining ruffians look at the annoyed Huntsman in surprise; even drunk, Qrow is still a force to be reckoned with.

"I did warn him."

"You're getting it now, you bastard." The goons grab their weapons and walk over to the Huntsman with a murderous intent. Qrow had his sword with him, but decides they are not worth the effort.

A lean fighter charges him with a hammer; Qrow moves out-of-the-way, then kicks him in the back of the leg. A stocky member of the group comes at Qrow with a pair of knives, swinging frantically; Qrow steps back, dodging them with ease; he grabs the knife user's hand and breaks it before slamming his face on the counter, knocking him out. The last member comes at Qrow with an axe, the Huntsman easily moves out-of-the-way from the swing; Qrow grabs him and slams his face on his knee, breaking his nose. The hammerman gets up and grabs one of the knives to stab Qrow in the back; the skilled combatant blocks the attack with one of the axe wielders hands, the blade going through his palm. Qrow pins the stabbed hand to a table, before shattering a beer mug across his face, knocking him out. The last thug tries attacking him with the hammer again; Qrow head-locked the assailant and body slams him on the counter, leaving cracks on the counter and bones; before sliding him across into a table, putting him out of commission.

Qrow turns to the bartender and gives him a hefty sum of lien. "Sorry about that, I needed to blow off some steam."

Qrow turned and left afterwards, but not before leaving a handful of lien cards by the waitress.

* * *

Outside the Tavern, it was pouring; the rain drenched the Huntsman, but he did not care. Qrow walks down an alley way, still under the alcohols influence; he takes out his flask from his pouch and chugs down more drink; continuing to punish himself. 'It's what I deserve.' Qrow grips his stomach in pain, feeling as if he was about to vomit, but did not. Qrow prepares for another swig, but stops; something catching his attention. 'Why can't I be allowed to grieve?'

He closes his flask. "What do you want Raven?"

"Now is that anyway to greet your sister?" Raven steps out of the shadows in her usual wear; her Grimm mask included.

"When it comes to you, yes. You don't bother yourself with any of your friend or family unless it suits your needs. So, what the Hell do you want?"

Raven removes her Grimm mask, to look at her brother face-to-face, her bright red eyes staring at him. "Is it so hard for you to believe, that I want to check on my brother?"

"Yes."

"I'm here because… I heard what happened… to Ruby."

"Oh, don't pity me Raven, that's the last thing I need. Especially from the likes of you."

Grief and alcohol were not a healthy combination, especially for someone like Qrow; Raven knew this and knows when it is her brother talking, and when it is the drink. "Qrow, I know you loved her, like she was your own daughter."

"And you would have a clear picture of what that is like, wouldn't you? Sis." Qrow said, with harsh amounts of venom.

Raven stood unflinching at the words. "Yes, I abandoned Tai and Yang, for reasons I won't be explaining to your drunk ass." Raven walks up to Qrow, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm here because, I won't let you do what I did."

"Oh, and what's that."

"Abandon your loved ones."

"Oh, I'm not selfish like you Raven, I left because it's better for all of them if I'm not there to cause them anymore grief; like how it will be better for me when you get out of my sight."

Raven grabs the collar of Qrow's shirt and pins him against the alley wall. "You listen to me and listen well; Summer needs you with her now, as much as she needs Taiyang. While you're off getting drunk and picking fights with thugs, Taiyang is trying his damnedest to not break down into an emotional mess. He's only human, and can't keep that up forever."

Qrow starts speaking, but is stopped by Raven.

"If you say you're doing this to protect them again, I will break your jaw."

Qrow silently glares at his sisters.

"Your semblance has nothing to do with… what happened to Ruby; shit happens with or without you being there. If you want to be angry at yourself, fine, torture yourself with cheap alcohol; but don't let your pitiful, self-loathing hurt those that matter to you. Abandoning Team STRQ, my family; was the most painful decision I ever had to make, but it was one that I had to do. You can call me selfish, fine too, but you're just being selfish as well; by abandoning your loved ones when they need you the most, and adding more stress of making them worry about your health, physically and mentally." Raven releases Qrow, as he slumps to the ground, continue to stare at his sister.

"You can do one of two things, Qrow Branwen; continue getting drunk and punish yourself for something that wasn't your fault. Or you can pull yourself together and go back to a family that loves and misses you."

Raven puts her Grimm mask back on, giving her brother one last look. "Please do the right thing." Before disappearing into the night.

Qrow took a few moments of silence to let those forceful words sink in. He reaches for his flask, ready to take a swig. But something in those words struck a chord with the Huntsman. 'It hurts me to admit this, but she's right.' Qrow clenched his fists; denting his flask, hating himself even more for being such an idiot. 'Summer, Tai, and little Yang; I left them when they needed me to help them through this, I left them to handle all this.' Qrow eyes his flask for a few moments; deciding to dump out the contents. Qrow gets up off the ground, almost losing his balance; not in a condition to safely head home. 'I doubt they'll want to see me like this, I'll wait until I'm sober.' Qrow walks off to find an inn that will take him for the night, and will return to his family in the morning.

Qrow was scared to face them after just leaving like he did. But he knows they need him now, just like he now needs them. 'God, have mercy on this poor drunken soul.'


End file.
